Bruce Lee
Bruce Lee rap battled against Clint Eastwood in Epic Rap Battles of History 25. He was played by Mike Diva. Information on the Rapper Bruce Lee (Lee Jun-fan; November 27, 1940 – July 20, 1973) was a martial artist and actor. He was an icon on martial arts and is one of the most influent martial artists of all time. He also had taught karate classes and is the founder of Jeet Kune Do. He fought Chuck Norris in Return of the Dragon. He died in 1973 from brain swelling caused by an allergic reaction to an aspirin. ERBoH Bio Waa-taaa! My name is Bruce Lee. I am an actor, philosopher and above all, a martial artist. I was born in the Chinatown neighborhood of San Francisco and raised in Hong Kong. The streets of Hong Kong are rough like sandpaper, my friend, a certain number of confrontations with the local gangs are… unavoidable. The Wing Chun (Snake-Crane) style of martial arts revealed themselves to me through years of study, and eventually I created Jeet Kune Do (the Way of the Intercepting Fist). Keeee-yaaa! To brag is unbecoming but my physical fitness was unparalleled. I could land a punch in about 5/100ths of a second, do two fingered push ups using only one hand, and deliver a punch with explosive force from just an inch away from a target. As an actor, I made martial arts movies like The Big Boss, Fist of Fury, and Way of the Dragon that changed the way action movies were made and gave me a fame most potent. Of my many on-screen battles, the most epic was certainly with my own student, Chuck Norris. I died of mysterious circumstances in 1973 and it was either due to a family curse, a delayed reaction to a Dim Mak (death touch) strike received weeks earlier, or possibly maybe an allergic reaction to a painkiller with aspirin in it. Haaaa-waaa! Be like water, my friend. Lyrics Verse 1: I got the baddest Fists Of Fury that the world ever saw Defeat whole karate schools and motherfuckers with claws How could you talk more shit with my fist in your jaw? Don't need words to serve ya. Imma just say "Waaataaaw!" Your movies they bore us. They're slow as a tortoise I'm the king of nunchucks. I fucked up Chuck Norris I invented Jeet Kune Do, so taste my slipper shoe Here's my two finger push-up. Kung and F-U! Verse 2: I beat the good and the bad. You must be the ugly I would mess up your face, but your momma did it for me Go tug your pistol for a fist full of your million dollar babies You were cool in the eighties, maybe, but now you're just crazy A man who argues with people who aren't even there Is more fit to rap against this fucking chair! Trivia *Bruce Lee's yellow track suit comes from his movie Game of Death. Category:Epic Rap Battle of History Participant Category:Epic Rap Battle of History Category:Season 2 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 25 Category:Real Person Category:Male Category:Mike Diva